Conventionally, there is known to be technology for analyzing the velocity and the like of a tennis racket based on sampling data obtained by sampling a user's tennis racket swing movement in order to be of use in improving the user's tennis racket swing movement or selecting a tennis racket suited to the user (see Patent Documents 1 and 2). Specifically, Patent Document 1 discloses an apparatus for measuring the velocity of a racket swung by a user, and displaying the measured value to the user on a display unit along with candidate rackets that are suited to the user, which are selected according to the measured value. Also, Patent Document 2 discloses an apparatus for detecting not only the swing velocity, but also the racket trajectory, the racket face orientation, and the like, and displaying the detected values to the user on a display unit along with information that indicates whether the swing movement is good or poor, what should be done to improve the swing movement, and the like, which are determined according to the detected values.